(1) Technical Field:
This invention relates to can top openers of the type utilized to open cans.
(2) Description of the Prior Art:
Prior art structures of this type have used a variety of different designs to engage and open cans of the type used for beverages or the like having a manipulative lever on the top of the can. A central portion of the can top is defined by a weakened boundry and is engaged by the lever and hinged downwardly into the can, (see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,253,352 and 4,309,921).
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,352, a can opener is disclosed having a flattened sleeve which is slipped over the lever portion of the can top. Alternate forms of this device have a longitudinal slit along the bottom, or an outwardly extending tab adjacent one end.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,309,921, a can opener is shown having a dependent bridge portion that engages the lever portion of the can top.
Applicant's device comprises a retangular member, one end of which has a transversely extending opening with a plurality of tapered ribs within that wedgingly engage the lever of the can top when engaged thereon.